Jessica Lange
Jessica Lange (1949 - ) Deaths in Film *''The Postman Always Rings Twice (1981)'' [Cora Papadakis]: Accidentally thrown from the car when Jack Nicholson swerves to avoid an oncoming truck; her body is shown lying at the side of the road as Jack kneels beside her. (Thanks to Mack) *''Frances'' (1982) [Frances Farmer]: Dies of cancer (off-screen) after the final scene. Her death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the film. *''Sweet Dreams (1985)'' [Patsy Cline]: Killed in a plane crash along with those three men (Charlie Walker, David Clennon, and Frank Knapp Jr.). (In reality, they all died in the forest in Camden, Tennessee due to bad weather.) *''Titus (1999)'' [Tamora]: Stabbed in the neck by Anthony Hopkins during a banquet, after he reveals that he'd served her a meat pie made from her sons (Matthew Rhys and Jonathan Rhys Meyers). Deaths in Television *''American Horror Story Asylum: Madness Ends (2013)'' [Sister Jude Martin]: Dies of old age/natural causes, as the Angel of Death (Frances Conroy) comes to claim her with a kiss. (Thanks to Chip and Tommy) *''American Horror Story: Coven: Seven Wonders (2014)'' [Fiona Goode]: Dies of cancer; she dies in Sarah Paulson's arms and she is seen in hell, living with Danny Huston for all eternity. *''American Horror Story Freak Show: Curtain Call (2015)'' [Elsa Mars]: Soul taken with supernatural forces by Wes Bentley; she dies while performing on television and ends up in a depiction of the afterlife. *''American Horror Story: Apocalypse: Return to Murder House'' (2018) [Constance Langdon]: Commits suicide by overdosing on pills over the evil nature of her grandson (Cody Fern); She then appears as a ghost inside of the Murder House. Jessica's death is later undone in the episode "Apocalypse Then" when Billie Lourd travels back in time to kill Cody so that the apocalypse won't happen. Gallery Jessicalange.jpg|Jessica Lange in Titus KissofDeath.jpg|Jessica Lange in American Horror Story: Asylum: Madness Ends FinalMoments.jpg|Jessica Lange in American Horror Story: Coven: Seven Wonders ElsasCurtainCall.jpg|Jessica Lange in American Horror Story: Freak Show: Curtain Call Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Lange, Jessica Lange, Jessica Lange, Jessica Lange, Jessica Category:1949 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Expatriate actresses in France Category:Expatriate actresses in Germany Category:Buddhist Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:TriStar Stars Category:Musicians Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:King Kong cast members Category:Blondes Category:Actors who died in Julie Taymor Movies Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Legends Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Bob Rafelson Movies Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Winners Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Photographers Category:Death scenes by overdose Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Ghost scenes Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:TCA Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Undone with Time Travel